


Riddle of What and Where

by lferion



Category: Original Work, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Lunar Eclipse, Poetry, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: What calls for bells to peal
Kudos: 5
Collections: Original Wanderings, Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Riddle of What and Where

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashworks challenge 'Did What Where', [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1742861.html).
> 
> Inspired by the lunar eclipse late July 2018.

* * *

What calls for bells to peal  
Stern trumpets sound  
Loud drums to beat with zeal  
Resounding pound?  
What doth the night's lamp steal?  
O howl, red-eared hound!  
What maw doth make this meal  
With Gorthaur bound?  
Hides silver in a creel  
Of shadow wound?  
Where doth the foe conceal  
That light, what mound  
Hold fast his beams and seal  
Them 'neath the ground?  
Sure sign of woe, not weal,  
The bloody round.

Beg time the wound to heal  
That light redound  
Demand the sky reveal  
reflection found.

Who am I?

* * *

The Moon Eclipsed

* * *


End file.
